


envy

by lanternface



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternface/pseuds/lanternface
Summary: 性转kanako 含偷窥要素
Relationships: 俺叶
Kudos: 12





	envy

你注视着望远镜那头的两个年轻人，咽下口水。你在偷窥一对男女交欢，为此小心翼翼，他们的一举一动每个细节都暴露在你眼前，这你要感激你的高倍望远镜，虽然是为了看演唱会买的，下血本买了昂贵的，没有想到这个时候派上了用场，你觉得很值。  
女孩个头小小，茶色卷曲的头发披到腰，有一双温柔的下垂眼，胸部微微起伏，穿着松宽蓝色家居服和黑色高领毛衣，底下是条纹短裤，看上去还像是学生。她的嘴角随时上翘，天生猫咪一样的可爱嘴型，这让你对这个女孩印象深刻。  
你在便利店见过她，因为她不说话，买东西都只是点点头用手比划，你以为一个性格内向的女孩，安静的下垂眼让你觉得她笑起来也只会小声的闷闷的，像是学生时期班里最安静的文学少女。直到你发现从你家窗户可以看到她家，出乎意料地看到她似乎在放肆大笑，动作大幅度伸展，可爱但不浮夸，就像是活泼好动的猫。你开始在意她，想知道她的更多，甚至特意去她家门口蹲着窃听，才知道她的声音可爱得像是喉咙被天使吻过，这让你更蠢蠢欲动。  
直到看到她家里的男人，你才意识到这样可爱的女孩不可能像你一样单身，像你只靠手和杯子这种道具来解决。你看着似乎是男朋友的人去她家里，做年轻人都会做的事情，嫉妒开始找上门来。你一开始不想看男女鱼水交欢，但最后不得不败在烧灼的生理欲望下。  
她猫一样蜷缩的身体让人挪不开眼睛，这时的她看起来和平时不一样，又觉得没什么不同。她好像已经把所有色情地方完本坦然地展现出来，却又有所收敛有所隐忍，还实打实得害羞起来。每一个反应让你觉得出乎意料又在情理之中。虽然只是远远地看着，连声音都听不见，但她比影片里主动放浪的和害羞清纯的女孩都要勾人，她可以把这些同时包揽，这你从来没在别的女孩身上见过。  
等你都有些忍不住了，下身硬得发胀发疼，但那对男女的情事现在只进行了前戏。那个男人正把一只手搭在女孩肩膀上，另一只手放在女孩腿间，粗糙的大手在她的私处轻轻揉捻。女孩小腿裸露的肌肤贴着男人身躯，头靠在男人颈间，手上还抱着她的黑猫玩偶。  
她肩头的大手忽然下滑来到了她纤柔的腰间，又微微使力一拢，女孩整个人就被这只臂弯圈住了，身体被迫伏在了身旁男人的身上。她看一眼男人，脸上表情倒是没有怯意，非常平静。  
男人朝在她的耳边说了点什么，女孩笑了起来，眼睛都笑得眯了起来。这时放在她私部的手指忽然在她的缝隙位置淬不及防地一抹，唐突的摩擦吓了女孩一跳，她立刻生气起来，把猫玩偶往男人身上一扔起身坐到一边，怄气起来。  
你一边酸溜溜地骂男人太猴急活该被嫌弃，但又心知肚明自己搞不好会更猴急。你看着男人追在后面道歉，看他去搂女孩又被女孩一把推开求之不得的样子，得到了一点卑微的优越感，直到你看见男人匆匆从包里掏出一根皮鞭，递给女孩。你愕然地咋舌，虽然觉得她是个看起来是有点喜怒无常的人，完全没想到还会来真的。不过还是一样，也完全在你想象之内。  
但女孩似乎第一次见男人拿出这种东西，吓了一跳，然后立刻捂着嘴笑起来。她接过皮鞭，没有像你想象的那样去狠狠抽打男人，只是用鞭子托托男人下巴就到此为止了。她饶有兴趣地甩着鞭子，玩了起来，就好像猫看见逗猫棒。  
男人趁女孩玩起鞭子，把女孩抱回自己腿上，这次他麻利地把女孩的裤子脱掉，露出她的小巧的白色三角裤，这次他没有过快地进入下一步，只是轻柔地抚摸着那里，转着圈然后把手指压在女孩敏感的地带，跨度变小，小幅度上下按揉。  
按摩卓有成效地让女孩再次进入状态，可以看到小穴分泌的液体渐渐在内裤布料上形成一小片深色的水迹，腿也开始无意识夹紧。女孩用脑袋磨蹭男人下巴，像猫一样催促。  
男人从她手上拿掉皮鞭放在一边，从包里掏出润滑液，倒在右手上。他用左手拉住内裤边，单手脱下女孩内裤，露出无毛三角和深肉色的缝隙，看得见粉色的阴唇如同鲜活的蚌肉。他把两只手指按在那上边，开始有力缓慢上下按揉，这让她夹起腿，看起来很有感觉。  
男人终于把他粗糙的手指捅入女孩穴内，捅入的瞬间女孩不适应地瑟缩身体，抓住对方肩膀。他等了片刻再活动起来。她似乎说了什么，话却立刻被男人的吻封住，腰被胳膊搂着让她身体紧紧贴着男人。胳膊动得很夸张，几深几浅的抽送之后以一个频率用力活动。男人结束了湿吻，她的嘴唇终于解放，开始拼命摇头用手试图推开男人，但是似乎用不上力气。在手指用力的抽插下她达到了短暂的高潮，立刻捂住嘴巴。  
你看到现在已经气息不稳，只觉得阴茎涨得难受，快速手淫，快枪手一发射出，不应期的贤者时光却让你更空虚难耐了。你越来越羡慕嫉妒那个男人，也好希望此时也能把自己的东西插进她的穴好好爽一番。  
女孩一边喘气一边紧攥着男人胸前的衣料，侧靠在他身上喘息着，闭上眼睛，茶色的卷发贴在脸上，挂在嘴角。  
男人一边摸着她的后背安抚，在手上倒了一些润滑液，放下瓶子又开始单手从纸袋里掏起什么，出乎意料地掏出一根带子弹塞头的棕色猫尾巴。他打开包装，把润滑液抹在了塞头上面。女孩瞥了一眼猫尾巴，似乎知道用处的样子，但什么也没说，顺从地张开大腿，让男人为所欲为。  
男人用手把女孩两腿打得更大，将手里的猫尾塞对准阴部，然后将它缓缓地插了进去。进入的过程女孩不太适应，捂住脸，但随着进入头开始向后仰去。望远镜里能看到液体流到大腿根部，银色的弹头头塞进嫩穴，看着她闭上眼睛，脸上浮现红潮，你眼都直了。  
男人将尾巴完全送入女孩体内，然后把她拉着站了起来。尾巴头塞插进了她的下体，而剩下的尾巴甩在外面。女孩试着走了几步起来，留在外面的那截尾巴随她行走一摆一摆，看上去仿佛是从她身体里长出来的猫尾巴，可爱又色情。男人特地叫她两手比v放在脸，侧掏出相机，给她这幅模样照了相。  
等拍够了色情照片，男人才将女孩又按回床上，用手拔掉了插在她体内的尾巴，又把她拉起来让她跪在床上，露出他忍耐已久爆起青筋的阴茎，塞进穴口，接着立刻开始动作，撑满小穴缓缓地一点点向里推进，渐渐把她的阴道口完全顶开，塞满刚刚已经完全扩张好的穴口，可以看到男人的囊袋紧贴着她阴唇，阴茎已经全部插进阴道里了。他抵着她朝里抽插了两下，确保运动无阻。  
她那里对付那样的阴茎看起来很吃力，被缓缓插入的过程她紧紧抓住床单，眼睛渐渐失神，直到完全进入包裹着那么粗大的肉棒，眼睛已经完全失去光泽逐渐闭上，双手放开显得顺从。女孩的身躯蜷缩起，又被男人从背后搂住腰，全身都被迫紧紧贴在男人身上。  
此时男人终于开始了耸动，刚开始的几下抽插还有些吃力，渐渐开始流畅起来，他挺着腰身开始用力，将阴茎从穴里抽出大半，再狠狠地一捅到底，接着便开始了猛烈的撞击。被紧紧搂住，正紧闭双眼承受的女孩被撞得两眼大睁。  
男人的性交忽然变得激烈，每一下都重得如同是要弄坏那里，撑得鼓起的阴户被他狠狠地撞击着，重得让女孩身体痉挛，阴茎一次次从穴中抽出，又一次次深深捅入。头上的白色发卡被摇晃掉，头发掉下几撮。女孩小腿绷起，脚趾都在打颤，闭上眼使劲摇头拒绝起来。  
刚刚还顾及女孩心情的男人此刻已经是完全不顾怜香惜玉地猛插，阴囊拍打在女孩的阴户上，似乎可以听得到肉体与肉体之间的撞击。穴口艰难地吞吐着男人的东西。女孩脸颊边的发丝被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地贴在她的脸旁与颈侧，她漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛变得空洞，脸上的表情分不清是痛苦还是极度的欢愉。  
她被翻过身，仰躺着被压在身材高大魁梧的男人身下，两腿被男人按住大张，穴口与阴茎根部紧紧相连，阴茎根部不断碾磨外面的阴核，肉棒快速摩擦着她嫩粉色的阴唇，拉扯阴蒂，粗大的阳具让女孩的私处被撑得胀鼓鼓的，穴内的嫩肉时不时翻出来。  
你看着女孩被抽插而摇晃的身体，看着可爱柔软的棕色卷发在她瘦小的身侧随动作摆动，手下的动作也越来越快，同时强烈的嫉妒像火烧一样，你压住手下快要爆开的欲望，用力忍耐等待着更好的时机。  
唾液从女孩的嘴角滑落，平时总是翘起如同微笑的猫咪嘴巴看起来很痛苦。整张脸泛起红潮，泪水在眼旁痣留下痕迹。大腿发红，被对方身体不断碰撞着，腿上的软肉规律颤动。她大概随着快速地抽插撞击叫喊着，你想象她甜美的声线变得色情，濒临高潮，你想听到，想知道那会是怎样极致的享受。但是你听不见，后悔没有按窃听器而嫉妒得眼睛发红，但只能用手撸动唯一依靠自己慰藉的性器，嫉妒心膨胀酸涩得快要沸腾。  
男人持续用力地狠干了一会，又用双手抓住女孩膝盖，将她的双腿分得更开。女孩无力又顺从得任男人摆弄身体，似乎已经完全在性事中失去力气，她没有再阻止男人，再没有表露出任何拒绝的痕迹，阴道仍然宽容温柔得接纳着男人粗壮狰狞的性器。你猜她绝对不想停下，想继续被这样干，她肯定觉得很舒服很快乐，但这些欲望和快乐都是从那个你不认识却强烈嫉妒着他的那个男人得到的。  
眼睁睁地看着什么却改变不了，疯狂的嫉妒心烧得肺作痛。你太想让她体验一次由自己带来的激烈快感，做梦都在想，同时也想让那个男人好好尝尝这份痛苦灼痛的嫉妒，让他痛不欲生。  
你加快手上的速度，撸动着自己的东西，同时眼睛血红地死死盯住整个人沉沦在疯狂性爱中的女孩。性器每每抽离仅剩阴茎头时再狠狠捅入女孩小穴，溅出液体。她在性爱的浪潮中被反复拍打，柔软小巧的乳房随着男人的来回抽插上下晃动，又被男人一把抓住，毫不怜惜如同对待面团一样揉捏起来。不再被男人控制的双腿紧紧夹住男人的腰，被狠撞时脚趾绷起。她全身颤抖，脸越来越红，嘴唇微撅两眼失焦，表情愈加恍惚，被爽快感逼迫到灵魂快要抽离躯体，意识马上就要从身体脱离。  
终于，在男人狠狠地冲刺下她达到了高潮，精液灌进她的阴道和子宫，甚至从被阴茎堵住的阴道口缝隙里溢了出来。女孩在强烈的性高潮中丢失了所有意志，眼睛向上翻看腰肌绷紧，红色的软舌从嘴里吐出，承受着痛苦又幸福的性快感，濒临晕厥。  
那个男人的精液射进去了……你不由自主地把话从嘴里说了出来。那么她会怀上那个男人的孩子吗？一次次总是不带套的性交，他们大概会结婚，然后她会完完全全变成别人的东西？变成他人之妻？你看着高潮到全身痉挛的女孩，强烈尖锐到作痛的独占欲迅速爬上胸口。  
不会让这个男人如愿以偿得逞的，绝对不会。内心的嫉妒终于发酵成非常恐怖的情感。伴随着孤独又落寞的射精，你一边诅咒着疯狂恨着的那个无辜男人，推出了一个属于未来的完备又疯狂的计划。


End file.
